villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cobra Kai
Cobra Kai is an aggressive style of martial arts and karate group serving as the main antagonists of the Karate Kid franchise. History Foundation The dojo was founded by John Kreese, a former Special Forces officer in the US Army and Vietnam War veteran, with backing from his friend Terry Silver. ''The Karate Kid (1984) Kreese taught his students that mercy is for the weak, and an enemy deserves no mercy. At the All Valley Karate Tournament, Kreese attempted to win it for his dojo, willing to have his students use illegal strikes in order to achieve victory. However, his best student, Johnny Lawrence, was defeated by Daniel Russo, causing Cobra Kai to come in second place in the tournament. ''The Karate Kid Part II Kreese got angry at Johnny for winning second place, but Johnny replied by calling him a sick and sadistic loser. Kreese then violently choked Johnny, but he was stopped by Miyagi. After Miyagi defeated Kreese, all of his students departed from his dojo. ''The Karate Kid Part III'' With Kreese having fallen on hard times, the Cobra Kai Dojo was bankrupt and empty. However, with the help of his old friend Terry Silver, Kreese managed to reopen his dojo and began plotting revenge against both Daniel and Miyagi. Silver hireds Mike Barnes to harass and defeat Daniel at the All Valley Tournament. However, Daniel defeats Mike Barnes and the audience throws back their free T-shirts in disgust at Kreese and Silver. With that Cobra Kai was closed down seemingly for good. ''Cobra Kai'' However, the dojo was reopened by Kreese's ex-star pupil, Johnny Lawrence. His first student was Miguel Diaz, who managed to attract more kids to the dojo after winning a fight against the bullies at his high school using his Cobra Kai training. Cobra Kai then entered the All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament after Johnny managed to get the lifetime ban on Cobra Kai removed. In the championship fight of the tournament, Miguel Diaz faced off against the student of Daniel LaRusso, Johnny's son Robby. He defeated him, albeit underhandedly by striking his shoulder, which had been injured in the fight right before when fellow Cobra Kai Hawk struck him from behind before the tournament had started. With that, Cobra Kai won the tournament, and Johnny reluctantly accepted the trophy. Returning to his dojo, Johnny was approached by John Kreese, who entered the dojo and congratulated Johnny for winning the annual All Valley Karate Tournament and putting Cobra Kai back on top. Kreese reveals this is the beginning for Cobra Kai and that Johnny still has a lot more to learn. Members 1984 *John Kreese - Founder / Sensei *Johnny Lawrence - Top Student *Bobby Brown *Dutch *Tommy *Jimmy *Mike Barnes - Top Student *Terry Silver - Benefactor 2018 *Johnny Lawrence - Founder / Sensei (formerly) *John Kreese - Sensei *Miguel Diaz - Top Student (formerly) *Aisha Robinson *Eli "Hawk" Moscowitz *Bert *Tory Gallery Cobra-kai-t-shirt-textual-tees.png Cobra-Kai.jpg Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Organizations Category:Internet Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cheater Category:Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thugs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dissolved Organizations